familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Liberty County, Florida
Liberty County is a county located in the state of Florida. Its current population was estimated in 2005 as 7,733. Its most populous incorporated area and county seat is Bristol. The county is the least-populated and least-densely populated of all of Florida's counties, although in the 2000 Census it had only one less person than the second least-populated county, Lafayette. The Apalachicola National Forest occupies half the county. Liberty County is only one of five dry counties in Florida. History Liberty County was created in 1855. It is named for the popular American ideal of liberty. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,184 km² (843 sq mi). 2,165 km² (836 sq mi) of it is land and 19 km² (7 sq mi) of it (0.86%) is water. The county is bordered on the west by the Appalachicola River. Adjacent Counties *Gadsden County - northeast *Wakulla County - east *Leon County - east *Franklin County - south *Gulf County - southwest *Calhoun County - west *Jackson County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 7,021 people, 2,222 households, and 1,553 families residing in the county. The population density was 3/km² (8/sq mi). There were 3,156 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (4/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 76.41% White, 18.43% Black or African American, 1.81% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 2.08% from other races, and 1.13% from two or more races. 4.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,222 households out of which 34.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.80% were married couples living together, 13.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.10% were non-families. 25.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 21.80% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 37.70% from 25 to 44, 21.00% from 45 to 64, and 10.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 144.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 159.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,840, and the median income for a family was $34,244. Males had a median income of $22,078 versus $22,661 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,225. About 16.80% of families and 19.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.30% of those under age 18 and 24.30% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # City of Bristol # Estiffanulga # Hosford # Orange # Rock Bluff # Sumatra # Telogia # Wilma # Woods See also *Dry counties External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Liberty County Board of County Commissioners * Liberty County Supervisor of Elections * Liberty County Property Appraiser * Liberty County Election's Office * Liberty County Tax Collector * Liberty County Emergency Management Special districts * Liberty County School Board * Liberty County Highschool * Northwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Liberty County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Franklin, Gadsden, Jefferson, Leon, Liberty, and Wakulla counties * Office of the State Attorney, 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Liberty County Chamber of Commerce *Florida Panhandle Online Category:Counties of Florida Category:Liberty County, Florida